


Traitor Among Us

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony had one goal: keep the traitor away from his three kids. Especially Peter who was nervous about a imposter getting him.-among us au
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Traitor Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> These are the colors I see them all as when I wrote this:
> 
> Tony is red  
> Peter is dark blue  
> Harley is purple  
> Morgan is pink  
> Rhodey is dark green  
> Happy is brown  
> Pepper is yellow  
> May is lime  
> Nebula is cyan  
> Nat is black

The group was all at the launchpad. Tony had come up with a plan. He had told the three younger ones to stay with him as they walked around. Morgan and Harley seemed suspicious of the plan but Peter had liked it. He was nervous about everything. It was as if he was scared that one of the two imposters was after him. Tony wouldn’t let anyone touch his son though. He would make sure the three younger members were safe no matter what. So they went off to do a task. Harley would start wondering or Morgan would. Eventually Nat reported a body and the group met to talk about it.

“Where was it?” Rhodey asked.

“Admin,” Nat said.

“I just saw Rhodey in reactors,” May said. 

“I can’t believe Happy was killed so easy,” Nebula said looking at Nat suspiciously. “Didn’t I see you around with him?” 

“I was not with him!” Nat said.

“I bet Happy would agree that you were,” Pepper said. “I saw you both together.”

“Where was Harley?” Nat asked.

“With me, Tony, and Morgan,” Peter said. “We have been together most of the game.” Everyone looked at Nat who groaned. Of course she was going to get injected for killing Happy when she didn’t. They ejected her as the message that two imposters remained showed up. The whole crew felt bad but didn’t say anything more. 

~

Tony made sure his kids stayed near as Harley tried to wander off. Tony was suspicious of Harley but he knew it couldn’t be the two angels. Morgan and Peter would not be the imposter. He would know if they were. They would be acting different like Harley was. Tony wondered if the other imposter could have been Harley for a moment before the four stumbled upon two more bodies and Nebula standing over both. They called a meeting and the group all looked at Nebula accusing.

“It wasn’t me!” Nebula said. Tony didn’t trust that she hadn’t killed the two. He was ready to eject her.

“Where was Rhodey during all of this?” Harley asked.

“I was in admin doing a card swipe,” Rhodey said. 

“I think it's Rhodey and Nebula,” Harley said.

“I think it's Nebula,” Morgan said. They all nodded as they voted to eject Nebula who went into space as the two imposters remaining came up again. So Tony was right. It was Rhodey and Harley. Tony called an emergency meeting. 

“It’s Rhodey,” Tony said. Peter, Harley, and Morgan agreed as they all voted to eject Rhodey. Rhodey tried to plead his case but his best friend still kicked him out. One imposter was remaining. Harley looked at Morgan and Tony knew he had to call it before his kids got murdered. Now that Harley was an imposter. Tony called another emergency meeting.

“Harley is the other imposter,” Tony said. Harley looked at Tony with disbelief in his eyes.

“Proof,” Peter asked.

“He keeps disappearing from the group,” Tony said. Morgan agreed.

“No Morgan is the other imposter,” Harley said.

“I think I’m going to skip this vote,” Peter said. Tony voted for Harley and so did Morgan. Harley voted for Morgan but lost the vote as democracy led him to getting ejected leaving one imposter left. Tony seemed surprised. He was sure it was Harley. It couldn’t have been Morgan. Morgan is his precious child. Before he could move, Peter came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Tony was surprised as he watched Peter grin as he faded.

~

“That was uncool!” Tony shouted as Peter and Rhodey high fived each other. Harley rolled his eyes.

“And to think that I thought it was Morgan,” Harley said.

“Oh Morgan was in on it from the beginning,” Peter said. Morgan grinned,

“The deal was I help Peter and Rhodey win and they would buy me a chocolate bar,” Morgan said.Tony felt betrayed as Harley laughed. Tony grumbled as the others looked at him surprised that he didn’t realize that it was Peter sooner. Peter was so nervous though.

“You tricked me!” Tony said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Peter just grinned a devious smile. Morgan asked Peter if they could start doing a buddy system for each game. Harley asked to join their group as well. Tony just complained about never winning this game because of those three. 


End file.
